warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Alternate Endings: ShadowClan Leave The Lake
Authors' Note: This story is from Tawnypelt's POV. and yes I know Tawnypelt's kits weren't even born yet, but they have their apprentice names, for effect. "That's it!" Blackstar growled. "Bad things just keep happening! Clearly StarClan do not want us here! I've had it. ShadowClan are leaving the lake." "What?" I cried. My brother was in ThunderClan. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I wasn't going to never see him again. "You heard me, Tawnypelt!" Blackstar hissed. "But why?" I argued. "What evidence is there that StarClan has left us?" "What more evidence do we need? Bad things just kept happening one after another as soon as we came to the lake. Mudclaw nearly killed Onestar, and then StarClan hid the sun! A mortal cat got it right, when no medicine cat received any warnings!" "Did you see all the trouble Sol caused to our Clan? And now you're going to give him what he wants. You're just going to leave?" "Enough!" Blackstar hissed, stamping his paw. "My decision is final. We leave now." We were just getting ready to leave, when Brambleclaw came rushing over. "Tawnypelt!" he meowed. "I heard noises, what's going on?" "We're leaving" I told him. "What? Why? No! This cannot happen! I'm getting Firestar." Before I could stop him, he dashed to find him. He returned a few moments later, Firestar following. "Blackstar?" he meowed, "is it true what Brambleclaw tells me?" "It's none of your concern!" Blackstar growled. "You're always trying to fix other Clans' problems, Firestar. Now I'm fixing one." He turned off, the rest of his Clan following. Firestar stepped forward. "Wait" he meowed. "Any cat who does not want to leave the lake will be welcome to join ThunderClan." Blackstar scoffed. "Who would want to join you? Come on ShadowClan, let's go." "Let them decide Blackstar" Firestar meowed calmly. "Fine then," Blackstar sighed. He turned to me first. "Tawnypelt?" he meowed. "Are you staying with us or joining those mouse-hearts?" This was the hardest decision of my life. Did I join ThunderClan, with my brother and risk losing my kits, or did I stay with ShadowClan and never see my brother again? "I choose to stay." I meowed. Shocked gasps came from my Clanmates and my kits. Naturally, Brambleclaw was overjoyed. I went over and stood next to him. "I always knew where your loyalties lay, Tawnypelt" Blackstar hissed. Next, he turned to Littlecloud. "Littlecloud? What are you going to do?" "I cannot abandon my Clan in its greatest time of need. I choose to leave." I was going to miss Littlecloud. but I understood his decision. Next, Blackstar turned to Snowbird. "Well, Snowbird?" Snowbird sighed. "Tawnypelt's my best friend, I cannot leave her." Snowbird joined me in ThunderClan's ranks. My heart dropped as Blackstar turned to Dawnpaw. "Well? Are you going to join your mother or stay with us?" My heart broke. What was she going to pick? "I've grown up here, ShadowClan is all I know. I feel I will get the best warrior training in ShadowClan." She looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Tawnypelt, I really am, but I cannot leave this Clan." She came over and licked me on the cheek. "Goodbye," she said. Russetfur, obviously, chose to stay with ShadowClan, saying that she was deputy and could not give that up. Next was Rownaclaw, my mate. He loved his Clan, but he loved me. I had no idea what he was going to pick. My heart lit up when he said; "I love my Clan, but I love Tawnypelt more. Where she goes, I go." he joined Snowbird and I. "Weak mouse-brain," Blackstar muttered. The time came for the second of my three kits to make their decision, Flamepaw. He had a saddened look in his eyes. "Being a medicine cat is what I love to do. Leafpool already has an apprentice, there is no place for me to do that in ThunderClan." He joined the other cats that were leaving. Finally, it was Tigerpaw's turn. In my heart, I already knew what he was going to do, but I secretly hoped he would stay with me. "My siblings have decided to leave, my parents have decided to stay. I love you all dearly, but I have a closer bond with my siblings. I cannot leave them" I couldn't take it anymore. I wept. My three kits were leaving. Brambleclaw and Rowanclaw rushed to comfort me, Tigerpaw came up to me. "I'm sorry Tawnypelt," he whispered. "I love you." "I love you too," I replied, through the tears. "Well it's decided then, come on ShadowClan." Blackstar said. My heart broke as I watched my kits and the majority of my Clan walk away for the last time. Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:The Alternate Endings Series